Seismic data has been used to attempt to predict spatial distribution of lithology as well as stratigraphic architecture in geologic volume of interest using various images extracted from the seismic data. Conventional workflows include choosing a single offset stack or angle stack from among several available offset stacks and/or angle stacks and making interpretations using the selected offset stack or angle stack. One conventional workflow involves the use of offset stacking or angle stacking methodology. Seismic data is processed using the best estimates of velocity information for a geologic volume of interest. Stacked volumes comprising multi-offset or multi-angle seismic volumes are generated. After examination of each of these volumes, human interpreters commonly select the volume that they believe most faithfully illustrates the key geologic attributes critical to their subsequent analyses. Using their chosen volume, human interpreters commonly assess patterns observed and draw geologic conclusions based on their analyses. Conventional workflows are limited, for example, because some geological attributes of interest may be shown in some generated volumes, but not in others.